


Last Village (Choose your own adventure!)

by Priamparamparam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, Do I know how to tag?, F/M, Gen, Multi, Multiple Endings, Multiple Pairings, Other, Reader Is Badass, Violence, mature content in later chapters, no, reader is also shy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priamparamparam/pseuds/Priamparamparam
Summary: Shoutout to Franz Ferdinand for being my gremlin beta reader.Kakashi is the Hokage, and finds out Lady Tsunade has been in correspondence with the Kage of a mysterious village. This village, named Togegakure, also known as the 'Thorn Village', is apparently a large military camp, with only samurai and shinobi inhabiting it. And Lady Tsunade has been contacted by the 'Hanakage' multiple times.When the Hanakage invites Kakashi and his council to stay, they meet a very interesting individual.You.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Reader, Umino Iruka/Reader, Yamato | Tenzou/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	1. Introduction

“There’s another Village? How?” rang out Gai’s incredulous voice as the large man crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.  
  
Four men gathered in the Hokage’s office, one of which was situated behind the desk; Kakashi. Unprofessionally, Gai was perched on the desk, whilst Iruka and Yamato respectfully stood before their companion.  
  
The Hokage sighed heavily, removing his hat and placing it down, before rubbing his temples with his fingers. “Apparently Lady Tsunade had been in correspondence with them. The rest of the Kages don’t know. Not even Tsunade’s advisors knew about the Village.” Kakashi’s tone was terse, showing off his stress around the whole situation.  
  
“What do we know of them?” piped up Iruka, who uncrossed his arms in favor of placing his hands on the table. He leaned forward to peek at the map that had been laid out across the desk. In Kakashi’s handwriting was penciled in ‘Thorn Village’ over a previously empty island covered in lush forests.  
  
“They’re run by the ‘Hanakage’, and-” Gai interrupted with an amused snort, but was silenced by a harsh glare from his Hokage. “-and they vehemently claim they aren’t a real village. Really, it seems to be more of a giant military camp. All the residential Samurai and Shinobi seem to hold terrifying power. They don’t have any civilians. None at all.”  
  
This time, Gai wasn’t the one to interrupt, but Iruka. “What the fuck do you mean it doesn’t have any civilians?” His face was pure confusion, and he almost seemed mad. And he was. At specifically Tsunade. This was important information, not something one just forgot to share! Gently, Yamato reached out and brushed his fingers over Iruka’s back, a gentle reminder to not shout at the Hokage, even if they were friends.  
  
“What I mean,” he snapped, “is that it seems that everyone is a shinobi of some type. There are no children, and all the workers also have extensive training. For example, we have a registered Jonin, who owns the grocery. And all of the workers have the same situation. Literally every single one is a talented shinobi.” He had begun to wave his hands about, punctuating his points as he glared down at the updated map.  
  
The ever-quiet Yamato finally spoke. “This sounds like the damn Sound Village.” He crossed his arms as well, glaring down at the floor. “And this…’Hanakage’ invited us to come tour their encampment? This is obviously a trap. We should just reject.”  
“Agreed.”  
  
“No shit. They just want to lure Hokage-sama to kill him and take over his position with some sick imposter.”  
  
All three looked to Kakashi, who seemed to be losing his mind over the map. Then, very slowly, he began to speak.  
  
“You three are my friends, yes?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Then I am pleading for you to understand my proposition. We should go.”  
  
Clearly, none of them were prepared for him to want to go. But all three of them stayed quiet, listening intensely. “We are talented shinobi. All of us are good in what we do, and we can bring in more security to keep me safe. If it is a Sound Village redo, we can simply escape. Our records count less than 200 shinobi in the Thorn Village. We have an unimaginable amount of talented Chuunin and Genin and Jonin to back our asses up. We could bring the students, too. Give them some critical thinking experience.”  
  
He spoke, and yet his eternal rival did not back down. “What? Hatake, have you gone fucking insane? Leading a bunch of troops into an obvious trap, and bringing our trainees in? Absolutely not. They’re practically fucking children!”  
  
A thick silence laid over the group, Iruka obviously the most uncomfortable as he shifted back and shuffled away a little bit, knowing he was not at the same level as these three jonin.  
  
“Then, as your Hokage. I fucking demand it.”  
  
Everyone in the room froze, even Kakashi himself. The copy ninja was uncomfortable with using his status as Hokage to make people do his bidding. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt like he could trust this aforementioned ‘Hanakage’, even if the Village of Thorns had so little information available. Through the letters he had read between Lady Tsunade and the Hanakage, they seemed trustworthy. Lady Tsunade appeared to even have visited by her lonesome multiple times; but there was no way he could share that to his council. So instead, he decided to leave them in the dark. At least for now.  
  
He harshly stood up, and cracked his knuckles before heaving a sigh. “I’m sorry, but we are going. Gather your teams, and prepare them for the voyage. Gather the other teacher Jonin as well. Inform them. We leave in five days. Please, install Genma, Izumo, and Kotetsu as surrogate Hokages, if the need arises. Best case scenario, it won’t, but I know they’ll take the burden perfectly if needed.”  
  
With that, Kakashi murmured “dismissed” while waving his hand at the trio. And with that, the three bustled out the door, leaving the Hokage to marinate in the bitter energy left in kind.  
  
“I’ll...I’ll go look for Kurenai and Asuma…” muttered Iruka as he shoved his hands in his pockets, turning his face downwards as he swiveled on his heel. He didn’t really know why he’d been taken along, seeing as he was clearly outranked by his companions. But, his confusion set aside, Iruka exited the town hall in search of the other teams and their jonin.  
  
Yamato and Gai opted to loiter around the town hall lobby, both shifting nervously. Neither of them spoke, but to any observer, it was clear that neither of them were pleased with Kakashi’s executive decision. Biting the bullet, Gai sighed, and said “I should go tell my team,” before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Waving a hand in front of his face, Yamato warded off the smoke, before taking his own leave. He walked.  
  
Eventually, the three shinobi had found who they needed to. Iruka had informed Asuma and Kurenai about the change of plans. Unfortunately, he was on the receiving end of Asuma’s harsh complaints about the change of plans, and the fact that neither of them had ever heard of this “damn Thorn Village”, but Iruka escaped mainly unscathed. Gai informed his own team, and was blessed with Lee running around with a whoop and an excited holler, curious about the new village. Neji and Tenten were much more concerned, but had no right to argue against Gai, or the Hokage’s words.Team 7 reacted similarly, with Naruto bubbling with excitement while Sakura held a quiet discontent with the situation. Sai just stared at Yamato. But he got the message nonetheless.  
  
Five days passed, and the teams had converged in the center if the leaf village. All teams and their respective jonin milled around absentmindedly. Even the Sand Siblings and Baki had been summoned by request of Kakashi. Myriads of other jonin hung around too, clumped into groups of friends. The only ones missing were the surrogate Hokages and Kakashi himself, causing Iruka and Gai to nervously wait around, while Yamato was busy making sure Kiba and Naruto didn’t tear each other’s throats out.  
  
True to his nature, an hour after he was supposed to arrive, Kakashi stepped into the fray. Kotetsu, Izumo, and Genma tailed him, all three looking vaguely in the midst of panic attacks. Once the esteemed Hokage shouted roughly, everyone quieted down pretty damn fast. Even Kiba stopped yelling.  
  
“We’re going to split up into divisions of eight. Jonin and their respective teams should travel together, whereas unassigned shinobi should simply group up with trusted members.” It would raise suspicion if any spies noticed such a large task force moving so quickly to the shores where they had boats waiting. So Kakashi had split them up, and opted for a travelling cloak and hood to shroud his identity from prying spy eyes. A couple hours passed of handing out maps as a fallback, and assorting groups of shinobi, before the groups started to leave.  
  
Kakashi allowed his group to include ten people. Himself, Yamato and his team, Gai and his team, and, of course, Iruka. They moved along first, Kakashi adamant on reaching the boats before anyone else so he could properly coordinate who went on what ship. Slowly, over the course of the day, more and more groups left, until eventually the gates of the Leaf Village were completely devoid of shinobi teams.  
  
It took approximately the span of two days to get all of the assigned teams to the shores of the Land of Fire, but as they arrived, they were ushered onto small boats and began to get paddled along to the island that housed the mysterious Village of Thorns. By midnight of the second day, an exhausted Kakashi and his teams packed into the boat and pushed off from the shore. Slowly, they began to float closer to the faraway island’s shore, concern and fear gripping the hearts of many. Especially Kakashi and his team, the only warriors in the entire battalion that truly understood how possibly disastrous this encounter could go.


	2. Introduction (Continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOD I am sorry both my editor and I were MASSIVELY dragging our feet on this one lmao sorry. Should update more often now
> 
> I altered the format to make more readable because I do NOT know how the shitfuck to format on this site

Kakashi was adamant that his boat was the first to shore, causing the poor boatman to almost smash his vessel against the rocks of the island. But the team was on the shore finally, so they were happy. Surprisingly enough, they were greeted by Shinobi of what was assumed to be the Thorn Village, by their attire. Their outfits were nothing like any of the main villages of Kohona.  
  
Their jackets were more reminiscent of a traditional Gi, overlapping over their chest smoothly. Of course, they were a similar olive to the Konoha shinobu jackets, albeit a slightly more muted, lighter olive. Their left sleeves were all big, grey, and puffy, ending with a tight red arm brace. Their left shoulders had large matching red shoulder pad that protruded from them, secured in place by a burgundy belt across their chest. Most notably, their right sleeves were form-fitting, embroidered with a leaf pattern that faded from deep forest green at the shoulder to a pale apple green at the wrist. Of course, they wore the standard kunai holders and sandals, although their pants were cuffed with the same red as their arm bracers. Their headbands depicted a vine with two protruding thorns.  
  
The Shinobi to greet them were fairly relaxed. They were a group of three, the middle one wearing a short, hooded cloak of thorny vines that looked painful to the touch. Kakashi and company approached the shinobi.  
  
Gai leaned over and loudly whispered “is this all of the welcoming committee?” Unable to help himself, Iruka let out a bark of laughter, joined by Gai snickering as well. But they fell silent as a shinobi stepped forward with a smile.  
  
He was a thin man, with a feminine face, and wild dark brown hair. His skin was smooth and dark, both of which alluding to his young age. He looked to be around twenty, and mighty healthy at that.  
  
“Welcome to Togegakure, Village Hidden in the Thorns. The Hanakage is waiting to meet with you.” His eyes flickered up to watch as the other boats approached. His face melted into a slightly more concerned visage. “I...see you brought backup.” A pause came over the group, Iruka instantly breaking out into a nervous sweat. “No matter,” the Thorn shinobi continued, sighing. He was clearly displeased, but didn’t dare voice his concerns. “Allow me to show you to the town hall,” he continued, waving a hand before crouching down. Gracefully, he launched himself up to perch on a massive, moss-coated tree bough, the other two Thorn residents hopping up right beside him. The four men sent each other looks, before following along.  
  
Through the trees they flew, hopping from branch to branch in tandem. While Gai struck up a conversation with the head shinobi, Iruka took this quiet time to observe the surrounding flora and fauna. Visually, it was quite similar to the forest that Naruto was placed in during the Chunin exams. However, it was a much more vivid green, and the air was heavy with humidity, and stiflingly hot. The animals they shot by seemed like normal jungle animals, but much larger. Huge clouded leopards, the occasional tiger. Gargantuan birds of prey and apes roamed. Long, long boa constrictors lounged, and even some fat-as-fuck frogs rested their eyes on the sides of trees. Leopards, capybaras, sloths, monkeys, anteaters. Each animal was large and powerful, and quite awe-inspiring. Iruka would definitely teach his students about the creatures he saw here if he ever got the chance.  
  
However, Iruka’s thoughts skidded to a halt as the shinobi slowed down. The one in the cloak pointed outwards, into a clearing. “There. That’s the Village of Thorns.”  
  
Yamato was the first to spot it. The tree they perched on overlooked the entire village. While it was small, it was simply gorgeous too. It laid in a valley, cut directly in half by a river. It sparkled in the sun, casting rainbows in the sky. The entire village seemed to have vines twisting around it. They grew up and over walls and roofs, they wedged themselves in between the stones of the roads. A road twisted away from the buildings and delved deeper into the thick jungle.  
  
As everyone else caught up to the Thorn shinobi, he pointed to the road. “Down that path is the town hall. But really, it’s more of our headquarters, training grounds, and is closeby to the apartment complex that houses the more active units of our village.” Gai looked down at all of the people walking to and fro in the town, blinking slowly. Just as he’d heard, not a single child or trainee walked the streets. He was too far away to be certain, but he found it surprising how many ANBU tattoos he had thought he’d seen. Many samurai walked around too, brandishing their telltale weapons slung across their backs or tucked into their belts. He whistled quietly, visibly impressed.  
  
Their guide pulled the group out of their trance, and spoke directly to Kakashi. “Lord Hokage, please direct your troops to the main village. Lord Hanakage would like to speak to you and your council, and we cannot have too many of your people in the building at one time. We have a lot of traffic.” Iruka wrinkled his nose out of confusion, but looked to Kakashi, who was solemnly nodding. Turning to the younger people of the group, Kakashi directed that Naruto take Team 7 and Team Gai into the town to go and explore. He nodded, and the groups departed in a flurry of movement.  
  
After they disappeared into the foliage, their guide turned on his heel and flew toward the road, Yamato, Gai, Iruka, and Kakashi in tow. It took a surprisingly long time to arrive to the building, all while the trees began to block out more and more light. Yamato slowed down a little, feeling hesitant to continue on. But quickly he realized he was surrounded by wood, which he could use in his jutsu. Feeling at ease, he sped back up and caught up with the caravan of shinobi, flying from tree to tree.  
  
Suddenly, their guide veered right and began to descend the branches, eventually moving the group to the road they had seen earlier. He offered the quick explanation of “they’ll think we’re enemies if we come through the trees,” which satisfied the four of them. More walking ensued, before they finally reached the most important building in Togegakure. It was structured like the house of a nobleman. Multiple levels, paper door paneling, all of that. Except it was a drab grey color, and there seemed to be construction going on in the center.  
  
Samurai and shinobi ran to and fro, some marching in time, some milling around, others resting. The samurai outfits were quite similar to the shinobi, except instead of one red shoulder-pad they wore full red amor and thorned green helms. As the Hokage and his gaggle approached, many turned to look with quirked brow. The ones close to Kakashi bowed out of respect as he passed, then continued on.  
  
Gai, Yamato, and Iruka didn’t escape the gaze of the Thorn Village. Gai and Yamato were quite used to it, being Jonin and talented fighters and the like. But Iruka wasn’t used to so many intense gazes on him. The worst he really had to deal with was angry gazes from dissatisfied parents, not the hundred eyes of powerful warriors staring him down. Timidly, like a child, he shuffled behind the massive body of Gai to shield himself from the eyes.  
  
Soon enough, they were in the building. Now that they were in the enclosed place, they all took a second to look around, and found themselves flabbergasted. So many variations of eyes and bodies, ones they’d never even seen before. So many visible kekkei genkai users, all sorts of genkai that weren’t even on record. A woman with a snake lower half. A tusked man. A man who’s eyes seemed to shift like water. A woman who’s oni tattoos slid and moved over her skin, seemingly animated.  
  
They couldn’t help but pause in the foyer, but their tour guide quickly got their attention and continued to lead them to the Hanakage. They passed by seemingly legions of people as they walked up an absurd amount of stairs. Eventually, they reached the highest floor, which comprised of two rooms at the farthest corner of the compound. The first room was a dark, windowless hallway that led to a sliding paper door.  
  
As their guide approached the door, two people appeared. They seemed to be made of wood, with gleaming emerald eyes. Leaves twisted over them, and moss seemed to create hair. Thorn horns raised from their foreheads and skulls, and morphed into quills along their backs. The one on the left spoke, their joints creaking as they spoke. “State your name and purpose.” Kakashi and his makeshift council blinked, Yamato huffing slightly. “Hibiki Naozumi, chauffeur to the Hokage and his council.” Both wooden guards nodded and phased away, leaving the hall empty again.  
  
The thorn shinobi, now revealed to be named Hibiki, slid open the door. As soon as it slid open, golden light filtering from the room. It was like a greenhouse, full of exotic plants of a huge variety. Bright fruits, gorgeous flowers, and beautiful trees grew from the four walls and the ground. Hibiki led along the caravan, stopping every now and again to allow Kakashi and his companions to stop and gaze at the flora. Yamato especially, he opted to stand by an especially gorgeous tree that bore blue, jewel-like fruit. A few minutes passed by, before Hibiki softly gasped “oh!” They looked up to see an older woman. Her hair was black and delicately streaked with grey, and her eyes were odd. Her irises were bright pink diamonds, with a white circular pupil in the center. Other than that, she was fairly normal. Average height, with a pretty tanned complexion, dressed in the standard shinobi garb. The only thing that made her stood out as the Hanakage was her Kage coat and hat, accented with a pale pink topper and a simple flower sigil where the japanese symbol went on the other hats.  
  
“Greetings, Lord Hokage,” she said, bowing low and folding her arms behind her and closing her eyes respectfully with a smile. Returning her manners, Kakashi and his council bowed before straightening. “It is my pleasure, Lord Hanakage. We are honored to visit your beautiful village.”  
  
Hanakage barked a sweet laughter, placing a hand on her stomach. “Please, it was high time we attempted official contact with any village. Laying hidden for seven years gets us bored eventually,” she waved a hand with a giggle, rolling her eyes. Yamato’s brow quirked curiously. He couldn’t help but be curious by the construction going on in the center of the compound if the whole village had been around for a whopping seven years.  
  
The Hanakage seemed to notice Yamato’s glance to the courtyard, and smiled sweetly. “Ah, we have a lot of property damage. Lots of strong kekkei genkai… and lots of misfires…” she laughed absentmindedly, waving a hand. All four of them sent each other looks, but the Hanakage seemed to move on quickly. “Anyway, I invited you all here so you can understand why our alliance is very important. We can offer you a lot, but I am currently very busy. So, with that, I would like to assign you your companion to assist you in exploring the area and providing you with information about the Thorn Village.” Harshly, the Hanakage snapped her fingers, and their guide puffed into existence beside her.  
  
And that is where you came into play. You were covered head to toe in cloth, practically. The Thorn Village headband was tied around your waist, and you wore the standard the Thorn Village garb. Only, a mask covered your face. Thick steel, with a facial plate that hid any bit of your visage from prying eyes. A diamond-shaped, protruding plate covered your eyes, pockmarked with symmetrical holes for you to see out of. At the top, two little steel horns poked out, and from a lower jawpiece arched up two big, oni-like teeth curled upwards. Rust speckled the steel. However, the rust concentrated at the base of the teeth and ran down the chin plate, akin to the bloodied mouth of a beast.  
  
All four Leaf village shinobi leaned back slightly, taken aback by the fact that all they could see of you was your hair and fingertips. Your mask unnerved them, if they were to be honest. Even Kakashi.  
  
The Hanakage placed a gentle hand on your shoulder, smiling u  
p to you as wrinkles formed in the corners of her eyes.  
  
“You, my dear, are to serve as a guide for…”


End file.
